


Merry Christmas, Mrs. McAvoy

by Callie, cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, askacn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and MacKenzie visit her parents over Christmas and find some time to get away from the crowd for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mrs. McAvoy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Will ([askwillmcavoy](http://askwillmcavoy.tumblr.com/)) and MacKenzie ([askyourexecutiveproducer](http://askyourexecutiveproducer.tumblr.com/)) from the AskACN tumblr RP. They went to visit MacKenzie's parents over Christmas, and... well. Enjoy!

MacKenzie's parents' house is beautiful and spacious--but her mother has such a strong personality it seems like they are all crammed into three rooms instead of twenty or so. MacKenzie can tell that Will is trying to be on his best behavior. He really is. But by the time Christmas dinner is finished, he makes a point of dragging her upstairs out of the hustle and bustle and crush of all her extended family.

"They'll think we're up to something," MacKenzie teases him. She has enjoyed seeing her parents and brothers but a few days is honestly enough. Her mother has gone from charming to grating and she's happy to escape for a little while with Will and just not _talk_. (MacKenzie gets her chattering quite honestly.)

"Are we up to something?"

"I'm always up to something where you're concerned," Will says, drawing her into his arms. "Thought you might want to get away from everyone for a little bit."

"Mm, yes. You know, it's really loud down there," MacKenzie says. She has a bit of a gleam in her eye because it's been hard to find alone time with so much family around, even in a house as big as her parents.' 

"I bet we can get a little loud too."

"When have you ever _not_ been loud?" Will teases, leaning in to kiss her. She's always been the loud one between the two of them, but she’s never heard Will complain about it.

"I absolutely can be quiet. I bet you can get me off and I won't even make a peep," MacKenzie says. Her chin lifts and she squares her shoulders, inviting the challenge. The one thing MacKenzie hates most is being told she can't do something.

"Want to try it?"

Will laughs softly, a low chuckle. "There's no way you can be quiet," he teases, backing her up to the bed. "I don't think quiet is even in your vocabulary." He slips his fingers under her soft green sweater, dragging his fingertips over her skin. Will McAvoy has never been one to turn down a challenge and MacKenzie suspects strongly she may regret having dared him.

"Oh, you can do anything you want to me and I won't make a peep," she says, leaning in to kiss him deeply. "I won't say anything at all. I expect it'll be hard but I've never been afraid of doing something just because it's _hard_."

Will laughs softly again, pressing her onto the bed and shifting to cover her with his body. He’s so big that it feels like the whole world narrows down to just the two of them when he covers her and there’s no better feeling in the entire world. He brushes her hair off her neck so he can kiss it, dragging his lips along her soft skin.

MacKenzie presses her lips together to keep whimpers from escaping. She's beginning to realize that this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Can I talk? Or is that a breach of contract?"

"You said you won't even make a peep." He abandons kissing her neck to push her sweater up over her breasts so he can tease her nipples through the thin material of her bra. Her skin feels like it’s on fire and it seems like Will can’t keep his mouth and hands off it. 

"What do I get if I win?" MacKenzie isn't sure there's much more she could get from Will since he makes her happy in every way possible. She's never been as emotionally or physically fulfilled with a man the way she is with Will.

"You get whatever you want," Will says. He slides his hands beneath her to unfasten her bra and push it up over her breasts. "Absolutely anything you want and I'll get it for you."

MacKenzie smiles and ruffles his hair lightly. It's a token of affection and a gesture she loves making now that she and Will have patched things up.

"Seduce me, then."

Will has never backed down from a challenge, and he doesn't seem to be now. He takes his time at her breasts, sucking at each nipple until it draws up hard and tight against his tongue. MacKenzie squirms beneath him and barely manages not to make a sound.

MacKenzie bites her lower lip to choke off a long moan. God, he's good with his mouth. He's good with other things too but that's all in good time. Right now, he's going to enjoy his mouth all over her breasts and try not to lose this bet. She lifts a hand and pets a little at his hair, letting him know she likes what he's doing.

Will is downright cruel but MacKenzie thinks she should have known better not to goad him into it. He’s too damn good at what he does - no matter what that may be. He slides a hand up to brush against her fingers in his hair (such a sweet acknowledgement to her gesture) and then shifts down her body, slowly unfastening the soft trousers she's wearing.

MacKenzie lifts her hips so he can pull down her trousers and wonders if muffling her face with a pillow breaches the rules. They're arbitrary rules, yes, but she really wants to win this bet if only because she doesn't love it when Will is smug. 

Still, if she loses, she's still going to be feeling damn good while she does.

Will pulls off her trousers, revealing a little lacy scrap of underwear that's even more insubstantial than usual--those, he pulls off with his teeth. It’s equal parts ridiculous and sexy and MacKenzie doesn’t know whether to giggle or groan at how he looks right now. Will very much looks like he’s gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas. "Doin' okay up there?" he teases, sliding his palm against her warmth.

MacKenzie presses her lips together and tries to not make any sound. She curls her fingers into her thighs and lets out a slow, soft breath before nodding furiously.

Surely he can't ban _breathing_.

Will laughs low and soft and spreads her thighs wide, teasing her open with fingers and tongue. He seems bound and determined to win this little bet and MacKenzie guesses she’s going to be a winner no matter what happens.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I give up," MacKenzie says, the words exploding from her lips louder than usual. It seems harsh in the quiet of the room but she doesn't care because Will's mouth isn't something she can resist.

"Fuck, please?"

He doesn't make her ask again, sucking hard at her clit and working it with his fingers and tongue in a way that shows he means business and isn’t fucking around anymore. Thank God.

Oh, finally. MacKenzie digs her fingers into his shoulder and lets out a scream, not really caring if anyone downstairs hears it. Surely her family knows she and Will haven't had a lot of alone time since they flew in and she was hard up for it. Otherwise, well.

Will slides up her body and kisses her deeply. "Sorry about that," he murmurs, with a teasing grin.

"No you aren't," MacKenzie accuses. Still, she can't be angry with him when he treats her so well and this is only one of the ways that Will is good to her.

She presses her lips against his neck and trails them up toward his ear. "Do you want to fuck me now, husband-to-be?"

"I've been wanting to fuck you since we got here," he says, low and a little rough. "Help me with these fucking pants already."

"I think," MacKenzie says, rolling over so she's on top of him and sliding her hands down to deal with his pants, "That I like the word fuck as a verb so long as you're the object of the verb. Because goddamn, Billy. Just...goddamn."

It's not the most eloquent she's ever been but man does she love him. That doesn't need eloquence and pretty turns of phrase, it just is.

"I'm happy being the object of that verb," he tells her. Probably not the smoothest thing he's ever said, but she doesn't care. Right now she’s in heaven as he skims his hands over her body and pulls her close.

"Do you want to punctuate that point?" MacKenzie asks, rubbing herself against him once he's naked. She feels like teasing since he teased her so well and she holds her hips up just enough so that she's only brushing against his cock and not letting him slide inside.

"Want me to drive it home?"

"Yes, goddamn it," he groans, gripping her hips to try to push her down onto him. MacKenzie is well aware that she’s being a tease but Will rises to her bait so perfectly that she will always, always goad him into giving her what they both want.

"Well, I have to reward that," she says, sliding down onto him and sighing because it just feels so good. "God, I love when you fuck me. I ever tell you that? That I absolutely, one hundred percent _love_ being fucked by you."

Will nods and makes an attempt at answering her, but it comes out as a soft groan of pleasure instead. He thrusts up into her, sliding his hands back to cup her ass and hold her closer so she can take him deeper. There is not one thing she loves more in the world than Will buried deep in her. Not a single, solitary thing.

MacKenzie rides him hard enough that her breasts bounce a little and she doesn't make any attempt to mitigate that. She wants to give him a show. She wants Will to look up at her and know that he's fucking _her_ and nobody else. MacKenzie thinks she probably doesn't have a right to be possessive of him but she is.

Will’s looking at her like she’s something so, so precious and MacKenzie shudders a little; she’s _his_ , absolutely and completely, and she doesn’t fault him one bit for being as possessive as she is considering the circumstances. He rolls them over, pushing her back into the bed and thrusting deep and hard until it seems he can’t hold back any longer. He muffles her cries with his mouth, kissing her deep and furious.

"Oh, Billy," MacKenzie whispers, her fingers tracing idle little patterns across his skin. There's a sheen of sweat there from the exertion and MacKenzie is pretty sure that she has one too. She and Will have never really had tame, staid sex for all that he can be a Midwestern square sometimes. Will definitely enjoys her, both mind and body, and she's grateful for it. They just fit in a way she never really has with anyone else.

"I guess you won the bet, didn't you?"

"I guess I did," he says, a little smug and a lot breathless. MacKenzie thinks she’s going to have to get him back later or he’s going to end up being too smug to live."What do I win?"

MacKenzie bats her lashes up at him, feeling a little ridiculous. "Well. I guess you win me, don't you? But other than that, we'll think of something. Maybe I can arrange for you to get some time away from my family?"

"I win you," Will murmurs, kissing her lightly. "So I have everything I could possibly want." She feels like that’s genuine. Absolutely, one hundred percent genuine because that’s just the kind of man that Will is. She hates that she ever hurt him but at least now they’re back together.

"You're a sap, Billy," she murmurs. "An adorable, loveable sap and I can't help but be pleased with you even if I did lose the bet."

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation as a thoroughly unpleasant person to uphold." Will eases off her, keeping her close. As much as MacKenzie loves having sex with him, she loves the after best. She loves curling up with him and being soft and intimate without any agenda. She’ll never tell anyone else, of course, and especially not Will, but she thinks he likes cuddling more than anything else.

"I think we should change our flight and go back before the new year," MacKenzie says, trailing her fingers along his shoulder in tiny, nonsense patterns. "I want a little time to be with just you before we go back to business as usual. What do you think?"

Will shifts onto his back and eases her against his chest. "You sure?" he says. "I know you don't get to see your family very often." 

"My mother is hounding me about when I'm getting pregnant," MacKenzie says softly. "And I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. It doesn't bother me. I would rather be with you than have a baby, you know that, but it's still...rubbing salt in the wound, as it were. She's driving me insane."

"I should just tell her I can't get you pregnant, that ought to shut her up," Will grumbles. It's a touchy subject, even if they never actually wanted kids. Not wanting them is one thing, knowing you can't actually _have_ children is something different.

MacKenzie tips her head up to kiss his chin. "Don't worry about it, honey. It doesn't bother me except I wish she'd shut up about it because I'd rather not talk about it, you know?"

"Yeah," he says. "I know." He rubs her back lightly. "I'm sorry she's giving you a hard time."

"That's what mothers do," MacKenzie says, kissing him again. "And husbands run interference. God, I'm so ready to be married to you."

"It's only a few more months," he says. There’s a part of her that wants to say fuck the big wedding and to just go down to city hall and have it done but so much money and time has gone into the wedding at this point that it seems stupid to call it off. Besides, MacKenzie thinks she might regret it if she does anything rash like cancel her wedding.

"That's true. I shall have to endure," she says, sighing a little. "And then you'll call me Mrs. McAvoy forever, right? Or at least in private?"

"Always in private, Mrs. McAvoy." She would be lying if she said she didn't like the sound of that, although she knows it would never work professionally. MacKenzie just likes the sound of _Mrs._ with his name, just another way of linking them together.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. McAvoy," MacKenzie whispers, touching her lips to his in an impossibly soft kiss. "Merry, merry Christmas."


End file.
